


run in my veins

by emblems



Series: eyes like a soldier [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, One sentence fics, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: fifty sentences for otabek altin and yuri plisetsky.
  no41 - Power
  otabek has referred to him as powerful before, yes, but watching otabek skate looks much like a finely tuned engine sounds—a steady purr that radiates a force yuri can feel down to his bones.





	1. 1 thru 25

**Author's Note:**

> i do these p frequently for ships i'm just starting to get into and, as usual, i cheated on several of these in that they're more than one sentence. some may end up becoming stories in their own right, but for now they're here. enjoy!
> 
> [title is from "wolves without teeth" by of monsters and men]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually only the first half of the fifty prompts, because these take more time than you'd expect and because i want to get content out because i want #validation.

no1 - Motion

yuri’s skating isn’t tight—otabek has heard him describe it as such before, but the word has never quite fit; he watches yuri’s jumps, his step sequence, trying to determine the nature of the power he knows sits just under the surface.

maybe that’s it: that it’s barely-contained, seemingly always on the verge of bursting free, only brought to bear out of ability and sheer, indomitable will.

no2 - Cool

it happens a few days after the final: otabek sends him a blurry, terribly positioned selfie, and with that yuri finally understands that otabek’s cool guy exterior extends no further.

(yuri still saves the picture, though.)

no3 - Young

he is thirteen, and he sees a boy so small, like a sprite, a wisp of pale blond—and yet, for years, that boy takes up more space in his mind than anything else.

no4 - Last

“i’ve never come in last in anything in my life,” yuri says dryly.

otabek eyes him for a moment; that’s all the warning yuri gets before he breaks into a sprint, heading in the direction of the hotel and leaving yuri spluttering in his wake.

no5 - Wrong

“you could have told me that you didn’t know how to do a braid,” yuri says, trying not to smile too broadly at the mirror even as he takes in the misshapen state of his hair.

no6 - Gentle

“be careful with the accelerator, it doesn’t need—yuri,  _please slow down_ —”

no7 - One

yuri is kicking himself for having forgotten his jacket, but then otabek is draping his jacket on yuri’s shoulders— _it smells like him, christ_ —and he can’t bring himself to be too upset anymore.

no8 - Thousand

otabek wins him a tiger plush that’s nearly as big as he is, and of the many (and there are  _many_ ) he already owns he knows he won’t be forgetting the story of this one anytime soon.

no9 - King

“did you see jj’s fall the other day?” yuri asks.

“who?” 

otabek’s confusion only mounts when yuri can’t find breath to speak due to laughing so hard.

no10 - Learn

“your hips aren’t open enough,” otabek says, the words rolling down yuri’s neck and landing somewhere around the spot where otabek grips his waist. 

no11 - Blur

yuri looks away from otabek to glance at his phone; he frowns to find it’s later than he expected, time having slipped away without his realizing.

no12 - Wait

yuri’s never really had to deal with waiting to see someone; for otabek, three years makes him almost an expert.

no13 - Change

“i’ve been thinking about cutting my hair—“ 

“no.” 

yuri goes still, not having expected otabek to respond so quickly—or at all. 

when he turns to look at otabek, he finds his surprise mirrored on otabek’s face, and he can’t help but smile at the pink tinging otabek’s cheeks.

no14 - Command

“hold still,” yuri mutters, and before otabek fully realizes what’s happening yuri’s freezing hands are in his pockets, linking their fingers together.

no15 - Hold

“ _how did you get that picture, chulanont_ —“

“oh, it was pretty simple, otabek’s hands are practically tied to yours as it is—“ 

no16 - Need

as yuri grows older, what was once soft longing becomes something firmer, something not-so-distant and nigh-impossible to ignore, but still otabek keeps it to himself.

no17 - Vision

he meets yuri’s eyes during his free skate, and he doesn’t quite remember seeing anything quite so clearly in the middle of a program.

no18 - Attention

“you’re like a cat,” otabek mutters as yuri nudges his head under otabek’s chin, and yuri’s affronted sound only confirms this.

no19 - Soul

yuri’s frenetic energy sliding against otabek’s steady longing feels like rough edges being worn smooth, like gaps being filled, yielding something firm and whole. 

no20 - Picture

it helps, he’s learned, to envision otabek standing at the edge of the rink.

no21 - Fool

“has he kissed you yet?” 

“victor, i swear you are the most embarassing person i have ever had the misfortune to meet please stop—“ 

no22 - Mad

otabek blinks, taking in yuri’s wide eyes and reddening face and feeling uncertainty rise in his throat; he lowers the hand holding the bouquet and asks, “are you upset?” 

no23 - Child

“he’s known you that long?” victor asks, and yuri nods, even though he himself still struggles to wrap his mind around that knowledge.

no24 - Now

“you waited three years?” yuri asks, almost more of an exhale than a question.

“i’m realizing now it’s been much longer than that,” otabek says into the scant space between them, and yuri feels like he inhales the words instead of the air.

no25 - Shadow

at first, he didn’t recognize otabek’s respect, having spent so much time in the shadow of someone else—the clause tacked onto the end of the sentence about russia’s greats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm blessed enough that my wonderful friend sara has made art for not one but _two_ of these little things. art for number 13 is [here](https://twitter.com/boxmars/status/808562601638531072), and art for number 24 is [here](https://twitter.com/boxmars/status/810284080529047552).


	2. 26 thru 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second half—25 more sentences for yuri and otabek.

no26 - Goodbye

yuri likes to maintain that with texting and modern technology, goodbyes are pointless, especially since he’s just going to message otabek mere hours—minutes, sometimes—after they part.

no27 - Hide

yuri learned to hide at a young age, yes, but otabek knew him before, knew him and recognized him before yuri could erect four stone walls, and somehow he’s less discomfited by that than he thought he’d be.

no28 - Fortune

“how did you manage to find me?” yuri asks later that night in barcelona, standing at the door of his room.

otabek smiles and says: “just good luck.” 

no29 - Safe

yuuri nudges victor’s shoulder and points to where yuri is nestled under otabek’s arm, both of them sound asleep in the backseat, and victor smiles his softest of smiles.

no30 - Ghost

he wakes up the morning after the grand prix final and wonders if he imagined making friends with yuri plisetsky; later that day, yuri sends him a selfie and a message reading only “airports fucking suck,” and he smiles to himself in his cab. 

no31 - Book

otabek has never been much of a reader, but when it comes to yuri plisetsky he somehow finds it in himself to be downright studious.

no32 - Eye

“you’ve got—“ and before yuri can even blink otabek is running a thumb along his eyelash and muttering something about snowflakes, which makes breathing something like a herculean effort.

no33 - Never

“you don’t smile like that around other people,” mila says before skating away, and yuri scowls after her.

“you don’t blush like that, either.” 

no34 - Sing

usually, otabek prefers having the rink to himself, but lately he’s found he doesn’t mind the sound of another pair of skates on the ice, matching his step for step.

no35 - Sudden

it wasn’t quite love at first sight—otabek had been too young, then, to know what love was, but he thinks that might have been the day he started to fall.

no36 - Stop

“how many?”

“mm, i’m not sure,” yuri says from his place at otabek’s feet, smirking. “i lost count, but twenty more sit-ups can’t hurt.”

no37 - Time

they walk down the seemingly endless promenade, hand-in-hand, and as he takes in the brightness of yuri’s eyes he finds himself wondering if there will ever be enough time.

no38 - Wash

otabek looks at the scarf in his hands that yuri just thrust at him. “i’ll wash it before i give it back—“

“no,” yuri says quickly, and otabek blinks at the pink beginning to take hold on yuri’s cheeks.

no39 - Torn

“you’ve been spending too much time in almaty,” yakov tells yuri one day after he overrotates his lutz for a second time. “your mind is always elsewhere.” 

no40 - History

“i broke one record already—i’ll be damned if i don’t break the other,” he says, and when otabek squeezes his shoulder yuri knows that he believes that, too.

no41 - Power

otabek has referred to him as powerful before, yes, but watching otabek skate looks much like a finely tuned engine sounds—a steady purr that radiates a power yuri can feel down to his bones.

no42 - Bother

“i know we just called yesterday but would you maybe—”

“i’d love to.”

no43 - God

“he really does have the body of a god,” phichit says as otabek finishes up his practice, and yuri swallows.

no44 - Wall

the back halls of the 2018 winter olympic games are probably not the best place they could have chosen for a clandestine moment, but with his shoulders against the wall and otabek’s chest under his hands, yuri can’t bring himself to be bothered.

no45 - Naked

“goodnight, yuratchka,” otabek says, and yuri is so caught off-guard he nearly drops his phone. 

no46 - Drive

yuri’s trip to almaty is marked not by the days but by yuri’s growing proximity when they go on rides, a shift from hands on hips to arms around otabek’s waist, steady and sure.

no47 - Harm

maybe it’s because he’s looking closer than anyone else, or because he knows where to look, or that he’s just familiar with otabek’s stride and his resting expression—yuri knows something isn’t right the moment otabek steps off the ice.

no48 - Believe

yuri’s hand tightens on his phone and he says, “beka, if you keep assuming that no one believes in you and that no one expects anything from you anymore, i’m going to have to reach through this phone and strangle you.”

no49 - Hunger

 _as if he could ever want you_ , yuri thinks to himself after he hangs up one night, cheeks still warm but his heart growing heavy.

no50 - Precious

it occurs to yuri that one reason it all works is because otabek doesn’t treat him like somthing delicate—rather, he treasures yuri in part because he knows he doesn’t have to be careful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. <3


End file.
